A new life
by rens-luvr
Summary: Hey. Ren is enrolled in a new school and embarrasses himself in front of everyone. He tends to be really clumsy and everything goes wrong for him. He does manage to make new friends, but then, tension builds up. Will his friendships last?
**rens-luvr:** Hey! Ren is a foreign exchange student from Australia. Enjoy!

 **POV. Ren**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, struggling to button the shirt for my school uniform. I eventually gave up and went downstairs. My host mother, Miyuki, was making breakfast. "I cant get this buttoned. Can you button it?" I asked. She nodded and buttoned it up for me.

"You look so handsome." she commented. UGH! So embarrassing. She handed me my bag and a piece of grape jellied toast. My favorite kind. I nibbled on it as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Thanks. I'm off. See ya after school." I replied. I rushed out the door and got on my skateboard. I finished my breakfast on the way. Once I got to school, I was amazed. It was huge! I then spotted a cute neon green haired girl. She locked eyes with me. CRAP! She approached me.

"You new? My name is Taylor." she said. I nodded and smiled shakily.

"I'm Ren. Ren Krawler." I replied. I took a look at my schedule for the day. WHAT!? Sex ed first hour of the day?! Great.

 **Later...**

I was sitting in class listening to the teacher lecture. "Now. Can anyone tell me some protection methods." she asked. Without thinking, I raised my hand. "Yes Ren?" she continued.

"Condoms, abstinence, and birth control." I replied. She nodded.

"Very good." she praised. I now felt proud of myself. I leaned back in my seat.

"For our next unit, we will be going over the female reproductive system." the teacher announced. Suddenly, a diagram of a girl's nethers popped up on the screen. I smacked my head on my desk.

"Think about grandma's disgusting meatloaf. Think of grandma's disgusting meatloaf." I muttered to myself. This is not going well. The guy sitting next to me laughed a little. I rolled my eyes.

"I know how you feel. This is enough to give you a boner." he whispered. I nodded and peered up at him. He smiled kindly. "By the way, my name is Luke." he added.

"Ren." I replied. I was grateful for the distraction.

"Ren. You seem to know a lot about this subject. Can you tell me the most sensitive part?" the teacher asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Dude...your face is beet red." Luke said quietly. I shook my head to clear it. Why does she have to call on me. Me of all people.

"Th...the cl...clit...?" I asked. She nodded. Why do I have to explain it. RRG...call on someone else. Then, the bell rang for the end of first hour. Thank God! I bolted out of my seat and took off. I suddenly ran into an open locker and ended up on the floor nursing my nose. It was Taylor.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?!" she asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Is it bleeding?" I replied. She shook her head. Good. I let out a relieved sigh. She had an amused glint in her eye. Uh oh. This day is going downhill. First I get embarrassed in class then I run into a fucking locker.

"UGH! This is so embarrassing..." I muttered. I hate myself right now. I just made a fool out of myself in front of a girl. Suddenly, the pain in my nose made me cry. Great! This is even worse! My eyes are watering. I covered my face with a textbook, bonking my head in the process. "Ouch..." I whimpered. I looked at her. She looked thoroughly amused. "It's not funny!" I squeaked. Way to make a first impression. I want to make friends dammit! I'm not off to a good start. I was officially hopeless. She handed me a kleenex.

"Now it's bleeding." she sighed. I took it gratefully and dropped my textbook on my foot. I let out an agonized cry and fell over, hitting my wrist on the wall.

"DAMMIT! Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult for me?!" I cried angrily. The pain in my foot, head, nose, and wrist became too much. I started crying as I cradled my wrist in my hand. I managed to sit up. "OW OW OW!" I yelped as I stood up. I stood on my one good foot. I propped myself against the wall.

"Take your boot off. Let me take a look." she said. I removed my boot with another agonized yelp. "Looks like you broke your ankle." she pointed out. She helped me sit down.

"Urgh..." I groaned. I am so embarrassed. I watched her pull out her phone. A few minutes later, a teacher came out of the LMC. She had texted for help.

"He broke his ankle and could use some help." Taylor explained. The teacher nodded and ran to the nurse's office. She came back with a wheelchair. Oh no! No way! I am so not embarrassing myself any further.

"There is no way I am sitting in that!" I protested. The teacher looked at me. I layed down on the floor. The pain was getting to be too much. I groaned from the pain. I suddenly felt really dizzy and nauseous. My stomach started to churn.


End file.
